1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to worsted and woolen processes and more particularly to use of a processing aid in these processes to preserve fiber strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both worsted and woolen processes, wool fibers are exposed to acid and heat. In the worsted process, wool tops are dyed using acid dye baths at elevated temperatures. In woolen processes, wool fibers are carbonized to destroy vegetable matter by heating wool fiber containing dilute acid. Apart from the losses of wool by handling in these processes, acid and heat wave adverse effects on the physical and chemical properties of wool fibers and yarns and cause considerable damage. Under these conditions, measurable losses of wool substance can be attributed to protein hydrolysis.
There is a definite need to minimize the adverse effects caused by acid and heat in worsted and woolen processes.